


I Could Never Forget You

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [116]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Adam Young (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Uses A Cane, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Ableism, Implied/Referenced Aphobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The first thing Adam said when he arrived at Crowley and Aziraphale's flat was, "I appreciate the trust you've placed in me."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 42
Kudos: 846
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Could Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Non-explicit discussion of sex and relationships. Brief mention of bad tropes about mixing asexual/aromantic (aspec) and non-aspec people in relationships. Brief mention of bad tropes about mixing abled and disabled people in relationships

Aziraphale surfaced from his book and blinked at the unexpectedly early gloom.

Crowley gave him a sideways glance from the sofa. "Realised the rest of the world exists, have you, angel?"

"My dear, I could never forget that you're my world."

"Ngk. Anyway, we're supposed to be meeting Warlock and partner later, only..." Crowley waved a hand at the sleet smearing itself across the window. "Don't know that I'm up to going out in that."

"Ah." Aziraphale gave him a longer look, noting the stick discretely propped near Crowley's hand and the heating pad, in the fluffy tartan cover Aziraphale had given him, tucked under Crowley's knee. He thought for a long moment. "How would you feel about them coming here? Warlock already knows where we are, of course, but...?"

Crowley's hand tightened around his phone, and he went very still as he thought. "We'll have to trust him at some point, I guess. And you? How would you feel about it?"

Aziraphale twisted his ring on his finger. "I'd like to- to try it. He could have hurt me any number of times, and he hasn't."

"Yet."

"We both know anyone can turn on anyone, given the right provocation. We did it to each other, after all."

Crowley grimaced at the memory, then sighed. "True. So, shall I tell them?" He held up his phone.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and stood up. "You do that. I'll make cocoa."

* * *

The first thing Adam said when he arrived was, "I appreciate the trust you've placed in me." He and Warlock shed sodden coats and hung them up beside their shared umbrella, then accepted mugs of cocoa from Aziraphale and pulled up two chairs. Aziraphale took a third chair, leaving Crowley the full length of the old sofa to support his leg.

Warlock added, "We were hoping to - uh - talk about, um..."

Crowley finished wickedly, "You wanted the aspec version of The Talk, right," and watched both Adam and Warlock turn red.

Adam nodded firmly and reached across the chair arms to take Warlock's hand. "If you're willing."

"Might as well. Not like there's many other aspec/allo couples for you to ask. Mind," Crowley added, "the dynamic between you two is going to be different from us. Am I right in thinking you're abled, Adam?"

"Yeah, apart from some old trauma. Why?"

"I'm not," Crowley said flatly. "Which means people who know that tend to assume I'm the ace one, and he's an angel for marrying me."

Warlock blinked. "I thought it was the other way round."

"Yeah, yeah, he's ace and I'm allo. He's indifferent and I'm-" Crowley broke off with a sigh and a grimace born of pain and shifted his weight. His hips crackled audibly at the movement. "Anyway, we come at it from different directions, but we're generally agreed that cuddles are far superior to anything more...acrobatic, shall we say?"

Aziraphale rested his hand on Crowley's shoulder. "'Acrobatic' will do, dearest."

"Is that why you call him, 'angel'?" Adam ventured.

Crowley leaned his cheek against Aziraphale's plump wrist. "No," he said with a wryly open smile, "that came earlier. Still, you probably know what you're up for doing, and how much. It's something that varies between people."

Adam went even redder. "Do you mean up to?" he managed.

Crowley shook his head. "There's a difference between being up FOR doing something and being up TO doing it. First is wanting to do it, second, being able to do it. He's rarely the former and I'm rarely the latter, and the days where those are the same are rarer still. But cuddles are almost always an option, and I'm content with that."

"As am I," Aziraphale agreed. "The important thing is not to go too fast for each other, check in often, and don't be afraid to stop - or to ask to stop."

"Be each other's guardian angel, demon, or whatever," Crowley quipped

Aziraphale sighed fondly. "Just be kind to each other."


End file.
